


P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's Love Invention

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [18]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Rise and Shadow Naoto, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Rise comes to visit Shadow Naoto in her laboratory. Only this time, Shadow Naoto has invented something that will make people like her more. But Shadow Rise is there for other reasons...





	P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's Love Invention

Shadow Naoto was in the middle of experimenting at her operating table. She was working very hard, trying to ignore the outside world when she heard someone walking in. She resisted looking, just trying to focus on her work.  
“Seems bigger since last time I visited.” A mysterious voice echoed.  
Shadow Naoto turned around to see a girl in an orange bikini. It was Shadow Rise. She sighed turning back to her work.  
“Didn't I tell you last time to not disturb me?” She sighed. “You don't even know what I am working on.”  
“Oh sorry, am I still banned from visiting the mini genus?” Shadow Rise cheekily asked.  
“I wouldn't say banned. I'd say just not to disturb my work.” She explained. “It’s the only thing I've got to do after my other self came in here to disturb me.”  
Shadow Naoto put her tools down as she turned again to Shadow Rise.  
“Oh? How'd they disturb you?” Shadow Rise smiled.  
“Well it was only Naoto.” She smirked. “IT thought IT could come in and tell me what to do. After I dealt with IT, I sent IT to not let anyone else disturb me and I’ve not heard from IT again.”  
Shadow Naoto giggled evilly.  
“What's it?” Shadow Rise asked confused. “Why so much emphasise on IT?”  
“Well, it’s nothing to do what I have been experimenting on but Naoto is no longer the girl she wanted to be...” Shadow Naoto replied laughing.  
“Oh? What is Naoto then?” Shadow Rise asked again.  
“Naoto is nothing. I did a procedure on it and didn't finish. All because Naoto told me to stop!” She continued to laugh. “IT was so humiliated, IT listened to what I asked and IT ran away.  
“So, Naoto has no gender now?” Shadow Rise smiled a little.  
“No IT doesn't.” She replied. “That’s what happens when you beg to stop me halfway through a procedure. I wonder what Kanji would think now... or maybe the ladies for that matter...”  
“Harsh...” Shadow Rise commented. “Anyways, what are you working on now?”

“I am working on a robotic companion that acts like a love potion.” She explained. “It’s goal is to trap someone as it sprays some love essence and makes someone fall in love with whoever they see first and which body part they see first. I don't expect you to understand Rise. You are just a strip dancer after all.”  
“Just a stripper?” Shadow Rise sadly asked.  
“Oh yes.” She nodded. “Your home is a strip club after all.”  
“I thought I was an incompetent bimbo who only ruins my work!” Shadow Rise corrected.  
“I did say something like that last time didn't I?” Shadow Naoto smirked. “I bet someone like you would love this machine!”  
“How does it trap someone?” Shadow Rise questioned.  
“Well it has long arms that act like tentacles. That’s the best way to describe to someone like you. It grabs their arms and legs and wraps a collar round their neck so they cannot move their head. When it does, it puts your face near it so it can spray you with this love gas I have created that makes you attracted to the first body part of the first person you see.” Shadow Naoto explained in detail. “Like their face, chest or could use it to your advantage and make the machine force the victim to look at a different part of your body. Say... your hands, or maybe even your feet. It’s genius!”  
“Eh... No one's gonna come up to a robot with tentacles.” Shadow Rise commented sounding unimpressed.  
“Oh silly Risette...” She tutted. “You don't see the tentacles. It just looks like a box with wheels on it. It’s not supposed to have people go up to it, it goes to you, thanks to this remote!”  
She picked up a simple, mechanical remote showing it to Shadow Rise, walking towards her.  
“Uh huh...” Shadow Rise sighed. “Naoto, I have brains. I'm intelligent.”  
Shadow Naoto kept walking till she approached Shadow Rise, showing her the remote closer.  
“I am glad you understand. Better than Naoto did. Then you must admire the amazing intellect I have put in to this remote that controls my robotic friend.”  
“It should look human.” Shadow Rise suggested.  
Shadow Naoto’s eyes looked up curiously thinking.  
“Hm? Maybe... You are right.” She smiled a little. “Bu-But that isn't as easy as you think. If it looks human, the victim might fall in love with the robot and that causes complications...”  
“Oh? So, you want it to love you?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“Oh no.” She chuckled. “It loves whoever is the most in control. Someone with your minimal brains wouldn't be able to control what it does. It still needs work to make it function the way I want it to.”  
“You know Naoto, I think you have social problems.” Shadow Rise sighed honestly.  
“Don’t be absurd. That’s not true.” Shadow Naoto defended herself.  
“Then who do you have a crush on?” Shadow Rise asked straight out smiling.  
“No... One...” Shadow Naoto replied shyly. “Who do you have a crush on?”  
“Well, no one...I mean, what's the point? I'm just a stripper.” Shadow Rise admitted.  
“Exactly...” She smirked laughing. “Just a stripper...”  
She pressed a button on the remote as the robot got off the table, functioning properly till they say it spark a little. The robot slowly strolled towards them both, sparking a little.  
“That's how you see me?” Shadow Rise asked annoyed. “A stripper?”  
“Well we're all something...” Shadow Naoto laughed. “Yukiko is an eager dreamer waiting for her Prince, Chie is a dominant bitch and you are a stupid stripper. And I am a scientist!”  
The robot got closer to them before it suddenly stopped moving, smoke pouring out.  
“No, you're a girl who's confused and let's out anger instead of care...” Shadow Rise argued.  
Shadow Naoto saw her invention not functioning properly as she stormed to it. Shadow Rise’s statement just made her a little angrier.  
“Not anger... Just something your mind wouldn't understand.” Shadow Naoto replied annoyed. “Someone who strips just to make guys and girls appreciate her. Unlike me, who forces guys and girls to love whoever they want.”  
She banged on the remote and the robot, trying to get it to work. It kept twitching and sparking. She banged on it hard as some of the tentacle arms popped out of its body.  
“Uh huh. So, you don't want to take me out for a picnic?” Shadow Rise asked smiling softly.  
“Argh! Why would I do that?!” Shadow Naoto snapped confused. “I’m in the middle of something important! So frustrating and you a bikini-loving stripper who wants to go eat a picnic!?”  
She got so annoyed; she threw the remote in the direction of Shadow Rise. It hit her in the face, her nose bleeding a little.  
“... I thought you were the nice cute one.” Shadow Rise cried a little.  
Shadow Naoto tried to calm down sighing a little.  
“Do you honestly think I’m nice and cute?” She asked.  
“Not any more.” Shadow Rise responded.  
Shadow Naoto smirked at that remark, chuckled a little. She banged the robot again as it began to work properly. It stopped twitching and sparking.  
“I see... Then again, I am sure you think everyone who gives you the slight bit of attention is cute and nice.” She laughed.  
Shadow Rise picked up the remote from the floor, looking at it. Shadow Naoto turned around smiling as she walked towards Shadow Rise slowly.  
“Well at least your good for something.” Shadow Naoto smirked. “Gimme that remote!”  
Shadow Rise didn’t answer, pressing a button on the remote. Shadow Naoto turned around in surprise smiling in delight.  
“Ohohohoho. It’s working!” She cheered. “Excellent! “Okay now Risette, pass it back here.”  
“What happens if I break the remote?” Shadow Rise grinned.  
“It’ll go out of control and probably attack the nearest one to it. It will malfunction. So... Yeah... Don't break my remote.” She replied.  
Shadow Rise looked at the remote, throwing it on the floor hard and stomping on it with her barefoot.  
“You broke my heart, I break your remote.” Shadow Rise said emotionless.  
“You stupid girl!” Shadow Naoto gasped in horror. “Look what you have done!”  
The robot started to go out of control, waving its arms around and began spinning in circles. One of its arms grabbed Shadow Naoto’s wrist as she gasped.  
“Rise quick help me with this!” Shadow Naoto gasped, struggling as another arm grabbed her other wrist.  
“Why?” Shadow Rise asked, folding her arms. “What will you do if I free you!?”  
“It’s going out of control!” Shadow Naoto screamed as she tried to reach for Shadow Rise. “... I don't know what do you even want stupid.”  
The robot grabbed both her legs, pulling her away from Shadow Rise as the robot began to spark.  
“You know, I could program this thing better than you...” Shadow Rise cried.  
Shadow Naoto struggled as best as she could as the robot pulled her close it, wrapping a collar round her neck so she couldn’t her head. The robot forced the collar to move, making Shadow Naoto look all over the room as it malfunctioned. The collar made her look at the ground towards Shadow Rise stuck there. Then the robot began to build up some gas from its mouth that suddenly sprayed some pink mist into her face. All Shadow Naoto could see was pink mist and Shadow Rise’s feet as she was forced to inhale the gas. Her eyes suddenly rolled back slightly, moaning a little as the robot let go of her, ramming itself back to the operating table before it collapsed. Shadow Naoto fell to the floor beside her.  
“How do you feel?” Shadow Rise asked curiously, looking down at her.  
Suddenly, Shadow Naoto crawled to her feet, stroking them with desire.  
“Oh Risette...” “I-I didn't realise how hot your feet were. Or how sexy... you were.” Shadow Naoto blushed.  
“Uh huh...” Shadow Rise nodded confused.  
Shadow Naoto then began to kiss passionately all over the tops and bottoms of Shadow Rise’s sexy feet moaning in pleasure.  
“No wonder you love to be barefoot all the time.” Shadow Naoto smiled, looking up at Shadow Rise’s beauty. “And why you dress like that my beautiful Goddess...”  
“Naoto are you ok?” Shadow Rise smiled softly, thinking to herself that she couldn’t not enjoy this.  
“Mhmm...” Shadow Naoto smiled as she continued to passionately make out with her feet. “I’m more than ok my angel.”  
“What's my name?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“I know your name silly.” Shadow Naoto giggled. “Your name is Rise. My one love with the most perfect body and even more perfect feet.”  
She looked back down at Shadow Rise’s feet, licking her gorgeous soles up and down lovingly, moaning with pleasure. Shadow Rise bit on her lip gently, trying not to enjoy this. The robot on the operating table exploded as it smashed into the ground.  
“Um... Can you repair that?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“Now, why would I want to repair whatever that was?” Shadow Naoto giggled as she stroked Shadow Rise’s feet with her tongue and her hands.  
“Be-Because, you only love me for my feet...” Shadow Rise admitted, moaning softly from the foot worship.  
“Oh I love you too babe.” Shadow Naoto smiled happily, licking. “I’m just very attracted for your feet. Why would I fix something when I can be with the most beautiful and cutest being ever?”  
She kept licking, moving to in-between Shadow Rise’s toes moaning more.  
“I can't control myself after all.” Shadow Naoto winked at Shadow Rise.  
“Fine... Is... There an antidote... Gas around here?” Shadow Rise said, moaning from the foot worship. “You need... To be fixed...”  
“My gorgeous beauty...” Shadow Naoto cheekily said. “You’re enjoy this aren’t you? Why would you want to fix me? What is wrong with me wanting you so much?”  
“You're malfunctioning...” Shadow Rise replied.  
“No... I’m not baby.” Shadow Naoto said.  
She stopped worshipping Shadow Rise’s feet for a little bit, sitting on her lap lovingly stroking her face.  
“You don't like me giving you my love?” Shadow Naoto smiled happily, kissing her cheek.  
Shadow Rise’s eyes widened trying to resist the temptation. She could not deny that she was enjoying this so much, being shown love by her. But she knew what the right thing to do was.  
“We don't need antidote...” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
She was about to go in and kiss Shadow Rise on the lips. Shadow Rise couldn’t take it anymore. She quickly hit the off switch on Shadow Naoto. Her eyes closed and her head dropped down. Her arms got all limp as she was switched off. Shadow Rise sighed in huge relief smiling.

Shadow Rise gave it about an hour before switching Shadow Naoto back on. She booted up quickly, awakening and reverting back to how she was acting beforehand, blushing red in the face.  
“Hey my Princess! Sorry I must have fallen asleep on your lap.” Shadow Naoto smiled apologising, kissing her cheek. “I love you and I’d do anything for you.”  
Shadow Rise sighed by the fact that turning her off and on didn’t work. But at what Shadow Naoto just said have her a smart idea.  
“Oh really?” Shadow Rise grinned. “I bet that you can't make an antidote to that love gas.”  
Shadow Naoto leapt off Shadow Rise’s lap, going back to the floor and kissing her feet sensually.  
“Of course baby!” Shadow Naoto obeyed. “Anything to make you happy, my true love. Is that what you desire me to do?”  
Shadow Rise looked down nodding happily.  
“I’ll do anything for you!” Shadow Naoto said, grabbing Shadow Rise’s hand. “Do you wanna watch me my beautiful lady?”  
“Yes.” Shadow Rise replied.  
Shadow Naoto led her to the operating table, sitting her on it. She pushed the robot out the way. She quickly grabbed some liquids and glasses as she began to mix them together, hoping to create the antidote for Shadow Rise. Every so often, Shadow Naoto would kiss Shadow Rise’s feet while mixing the liquids.

After a while, she was successful in creating the antidote in a glass bottle.  
“Here we go baby!” Shadow Naoto cheered smiling, giving her the glass bottle. “I can do anything with the power of your love! I love you that much! You are my inspiration!”  
Shadow Rise smiled as she used her finger to beckon her close. Shadow Naoto moved closer to Shadow Rise before she forced the antidote down Shadow Naoto’s throat. Shadow Naoto began feeling weird as she fell to the floor. She looked up weakly at Shadow Rise sitting on her operating table really red in the face from embarrassment.  
“Rise?” She said still red in the face. “I... Um...”  
“Hey bucket head...” Shadow Rise smiled. “How are you feeling?”  
“I-I’m... So sorry Rise...” Shadow Naoto said ashamed as she looked down at Rise’s very wet feet. “I’m so ashamed and embarrassed about myself...”  
“Get up.” Shadow Rise said.  
Shadow Naoto got up slowly looking away unable to stop going all red.  
“I... Um...” She stuttered.  
“What?” Shadow Rise said.  
“Thank you...” Shadow Naoto thanks, turning back to face Shadow Rise. “After what a bitch I was to you and you helped me. I’m so sorry for being all over you and your feet like that. Please forgive me... I was such a jerk...”  
“I forgive you...” Shadow Rise smiled as she hugged her. “To be honest, it did kinda feel good...”  
“I’m so, so sorry...” Shadow Naoto said, hugging back tightly, feeling so ashamed in herself.  
“I want to make it up to you so badly...” Shadow Naoto blushed. ”That’s why you are so sweet and wonderful Rise. You see the best in people even when they don't show it...”  
“You could take me out...” Shadow Rise smiled.  
“Yes of course!” Shadow Naoto nodded. “Let me take you to a nice restaurant.  
Shadow Rise smiled softly, nodding back as they both walked out the lab.

Another hour passed, and after eating they kept talking at the table in the restaurant.  
“I-I hope you enjoyed that Rise.” Shadow Naoto blushed.  
“I did. Did you?” Shadow Rise smiled.  
“I did.” She smiled back. “I have your company.”  
She giggled with delight as Shadow Rise leant in, kissing her softly.  
“Ri-Rise...” Shadow Naoto gasped in surprise.  
“I love you...” Shadow Rise confessed.  
“I-I-I love you too Rise...” Shadow Naoto confessed too.  
She had begun to develop feelings for Shadow Rise throughout the day smiling. She pulled Shadow Rise in to kiss her as they locked lips for a while.  
“Um... Should we head home? How about mine...?” Shadow Rise giggled softly.  
Shadow Naoto nodded, blushing as they headed to her home in love with each other. She had never felt like this before and despite everything, she was thankful at Shadow Rise saving her from her own machine.  



End file.
